


flowers and sunsets and holding hands

by dunkshots



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, here take my feelings, it's not angst because it's not sad it's kinda just jsjsjsjsjsjsjs, so am i yebin, that makes sense yes it does, this made me v v soft, yebin is kinda sad and lonely, you know i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkshots/pseuds/dunkshots
Summary: "tell me you love me."





	flowers and sunsets and holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a bit of a mood lately. kinda sad and emotional and when i'm sad and emotional i write a lot of things that make me sad and/or emotional. this is a product of that.
> 
> so yes. this isn't very sad or emotional??? but i almost cried when i wrote it (which isn't saying a lot because i am easily moved to tears). so pls enjoy!
> 
> (also i overshare if you haven't noticed. this is a note to a 300 word fanfic and suddenly you know my life story. my bad.)
> 
> lowercase intended.

it's nice, how minkyung and yebin can spend hours at a time sitting together on yebin's bedroom floor. how, even though the playlist they had been listening to ended long ago, they can stay there in the silence comfortably. how even though their positions get uncomfortable quickly, with yebin's head in minkyung's lap, and minkyung's head leaning against yebin's bed, they stay that way.

"minkyung," yebin whispers. minkyung hums, continuing to play with yebin's hair in her lap. "tell me you love me," yebin requests. when minkyung doesn't say anything, yebin sighs. "i know it's not true, but-"

"very sudden, yebin," minkyung mumbles, removing her hand from yebin's hair. instead she places it on her cheek, starting to trace little patterns. "why so sudden?"

"i'm sad," yebin announces. "sometimes i'm really sad. i figure if someone loves me, even a little bit, i'll be less sad." she leans into minkyung's touch, trying to savor it for as long as possible. looking up, yebin notices minkyung sporting a small smile.

"plenty of people love you," minkyung assures. "please know that."

"that's not the kind of love i need," yebin disagrees. " _true_ love. like, sitting in a field of flowers and watching the sunset together while holding hands. that kind of love."

"you have it all figured out." minkyung laughs, moving from yebin's cheek to her shoulder, and over her arm. "how long have you been thinking of this?" she questions.

"for so long," yebin breathes.

"with anybody in particular?"

yebin hesitates. "yes," she mutters eventually. "yes, someone in particular." minkyung doesn't respond, focusing on her fingers on yebin's arm. yebin can feel herself drifting off, and she wonders if it would really be a bad thing if she did fall asleep, in her best friend's arms.

and then minkyung starts singing softly. it's beautiful, angelic even. and yebin's eyes drift shut almost involuntarily to the sound. the last thing yebin remembers is minkyung saying "i love you" very quietly. and yebin smiles, before letting sleep overcome her. she dreams of fields of flowers and sunsets and holding hands with minkyung.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i hope you enjoyed this ooc mess
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://lovelyzc.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/softyebin) and talk to me maybe?? be my friend?? if you wanna?? (i'm kinda really cool js.)


End file.
